Ignia (God Genesis)
|-|Lower Manifestation= |-|True Form= Summary (WIP) After there was Chaos, Alice, and Void, Ignia was the next being to come into existence. She is fourth strongest being in totality. Ignia is the embodiment of fire. She is the eternal flame. The God Infernal Ignia. Ignia used the blueprints that was made during the fights with the other true Primordials to create reality. The entirety of all things was build on her embers. Dimensions, realms, multiverses, absolutely everything. Ignia has the ability to make herself Omnipresent. She manifestated in every single dimension, realm, and multiverse and every single possibility so that she may experience what she has created. Ignia's manifestation keep all of her absurd heat inside of her. So that she does not passively burn away anything and everything. As a consequence, anything that comes into contact with her is burned out of existence. Unable to ever come back, unable to reincarnate. They are completely Eradicated. Since Ignia is everywhere, she is aware of all that happens. There are a couple spells named after Ignia. Such as Remia's ultimate spell "God-Inferal Ignia". However they are nowhere near her actual strength. Appearance See picture, Varies Personality (WIP) Ignia is a very calm and collected being. She is rather nonchalant due to the fact she is omnipresent and has seen pretty much everything. She does not care about the forces of good and evil, or right or wrong like most transcendents. She believes everyone is their own person and has their own goals. A story of victory for one person, is a story of defeat for someone else. Ignia like other True Primordials, just want's to be entertained. She limits her ability to know everything on purpose so that she can enjoy a true experience. The only thing that Ignia is not fond of, is things being erased by her. Normally anything erased by another being in some way can be brought back, unless it was erased by her. She does not like her powers, and how terrifying they are. As such she constantly warns others to not touch her when she decides to manifest as a lower Dimensional being. It's not that she does not like death, but rather she thinks it's sad how anything that is erased by her is forever gone. She also does not like how it affects her memories. Often whenever a being touches her recklessly, they are burned out of existence, and she talks about them for a few seconds until she forgets who she was talking about. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Ignia, Eternal Infernal Mother Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: True Primordial, God Infernal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Plot Manipulation (Ignia can rewrite the plots of entire stories), Fire Manipulation (Being the embodiment of fire, she has complete control of fire on a beyond conceptual level), Reality Warping (Ignia created the entire Omniverse out of her embers), Creation (She has the capability to create anything she wants out of nothing), Cosmic Awareness (She can be aware of events on an omniversal scale. But she can limit this ability), Time Manipulation (Ignia has complete control over time. She can even make beings that aren't affected by it become affected), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Ignia can create, alter, and destroy concepts freely), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Ignia can erase things from existence with her flames to an extremely high degree. As whatever is burned by her cannot come back and is forever forgotten), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Due to creating every single dimension in the first place she can control them as she see's fit), Dimensionless Existence, Forcefield Creation (Her heat can passively erase whatever touches her as an aura), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Elemental Manipulation (Ignia has complete control over all elements), Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Due to being the creator of everything, she can create, manipulate and destroy souls how she see's fit), Flight, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Ignia can vanish and reappear anywhere she wants), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5), Summoning Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Creator of the entire omniverse. She is the strongest True Primordial other than Alice, Chaos, and Void. She stated she can passively burn away all that exists if she wasn't careful with her power. Superior to beings completely transcendent to dimensions and concepts) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscience, but she can limit how much she wants to know Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Willpower Users